His Eyes
by Wolfgirl5
Summary: Drizzt and Catti-brie learn that they will become new parents come next spring, is Drizzt and Catti-brie ready? and who is this Young and beautiful Half-drow?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own R.A. Salvatore's works, nor do I want to I am just a small person who loves to write.

Chapter one: My husband is weird sometimes

Catti-brie walked down one of the many halls of Mithril Hall heading towards the audience chamber where her father Bruenor waited for her.

It had been a long day first Drizzt her husband takes her bow, Regis ends up eating the chocolates that she had gotten from Lady Alustriel her tutor, and now her father calls her to the audience hall for some unknown reason, the day was just not in the princess's favor.

Of course it might be in her husband's favor give or take a few hours depending on how his mood was during the morning; she sighed and finally walked into the audience hall and eventually stood beside her father who sat on his throne looking bored.

"You sent for me father?" asked Catti-brie.

Bruenor gave her a somewhat annoyed look "yep the elf got him into trouble again" answered the dwarven king.

Catti-brie looked at him raising an eyebrow "Alright and who might that be?"

"Rumble belly, the elf got him to drink that nasty elven fey wine and the Halfling went sort of crazy" Explained Bruenor shaking his head in shame.

The princess just couldn't believe what she was hearing, Drizzt get Regis in trouble that was not likely unless Regis had done something wrong, her drow husband was quite mature for his age when he wanted to be.

"Not Drizzt, Lord Hralien's people" her father answered for her and she nodded not quite expecting his response.

Well at least it wasn't Drizzt getting the Halfling in trouble when that happened Regis found it very hard to recover in fact the last time Drizzt had done anything to Regis was two ten days ago, when he had made the Halfling clean out all of the toilets in the halls for taking Guenwhyvar from his pouch.

Catti-brie sighed she missed her husband, he was away a lot visiting with To' sun and Lord Hralien in the Glimmerwood forest, she didn't blame him after all the halls have gotten boring of late and he didn't have anything to do, they all were just lucky that there was a midsummer festival going on in Silvery moon.

The princess turned to speak to her father and found that he had fallen asleep, so much for needing to speak to her, she shook her head, walked out of the hall to her and her husband's room , lay down and fell asleep at least it would kill time until Drizzt got home.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own R.A. Salvatore's works, nor do I want to I am just a small person who loves to write. Also I am sorry it is taking so long for me to update these story posts I have been terribly busy. So bear with me for a moment and I will update as quick as I can.

Chapter two: Talk of children

Drizzt do' urden sat in one of the many comfortable chairs that was lined by the wall in Lord Hralien's home, he silently watched as Tierflin and Doum'wielle the children of To' sun and Sinnafain play with their toys on the floor, he smiled and wondered when he and his wife would have their own children.

He wasn't quite sure if he was ready to be a father, but the longing was there whenever he saw the two drow children, he pictured himself playing with his own children, getting them toys, and seeing Catti-brie as beautiful as she was pregnant with his child.

It was not meant to be for the Dwarven clerics had said that she was barren and they would not be able to have children, but stumpet the female Dwarven cleric had said that, this may or may not be true for sometimes when women are presumed barren they somehow are able to conceive, Drizzt could only hope that this was going to be the same for Catti-brie.

Tierflin ran up to him smiling and handed him one of his toys, the toddler only had one tooth coming in but boy was he cute, Drizzt smiled and took the toy from him sat on the ground and began to play with the two Drow Younglings.

"So when are you going to have your own babe Drizzt?" asked To' sun coming into the sitting room and sitting next to his children.

Drizzt shrugged "I don't know I have often wondered if Catti-brie and I are ready. I mean we take the chance but so far nothing has happened, clerics are saying that we just need to keep trying, and some are even saying that she is barren and won't be able to produce a child from my loins".

To' sun nodded he felt for Drizzt, because he and not Do' Urden had been able to have his own children, his wife had birthed two of his children, and he was already a proud father now everyone in the forest, silvery moon, and other cities was wondering when the legend himself would have a little bundle of joy.

"Well I wish you both the best" said To' sun truthfully.

Drizzt nodded then looked out the window and gasped, " I need to get home, Catti-brie will be waiting for me in the dining room no doubt can't keep her or the others waiting, you know how Bruenor gets"

Catti-brie slept all day, she didn't know why she just did frankly it scared her, she had never been this tired before, she even felt very hungry and weak, not to mention she had a very strange dream that she couldn't remember.

She nearly jumped out of her boots when her husband came into the bedroom, his handsome features lighting up her world.

"Hello love, sleeping much?" asked Drizzt putting his hands on his wife's shoulders, smiling.

Catti-brie yawned, nodded, then yawned again "Yep been sleeping all day almost been boring no lessons today". She explained and her drow nodded understanding how it was they were all bored and had not much to do but sleep.

"Oh well my love, perhaps that is what we all should do is sleep when we need the rest, in fact I believe I will take a nap myself, if it were not for dinner approaching and your father needing me". Explained Drizzt offering his arm to Catti-brie.

They both walked to the dining room and sat down at the table, in front of food galore; Lady Alustriel was there, with a mysterious looking cloaked figure, which looked feminine.

"Hello Lady, who is your guest?" asked Regis the Halfling

The ruler of silvery moon looked at the Halfling and smiled "This is princess Avirina; she has traveled from a far and distant land and is our guest tonight".

Princess Avirina looked at Drizzt, she recognized him from her childhood, and throughout her life, of course this drow elf was her sire, and the woman was her birth mother, but these two had no clue of who she was or what they were about to get into, she didn't even know when she was going to be born for her father never told her, her true birth date Damn that Elminister for telling her father not to tell her and to what reason better than this moment.

"Hello Avirina, my name is Catti-brie and the dark elf beside me is my husband Drizzt" Said Catti-brie

Avirina smiled under her hood and followed Alustriel to a chair at the table and sat down beside the halfling.

"You don't have to wear your hood at the table. We won't be repulsed by your appearance" said Regis and Drizzt scowled at him.

Avirina looked at Lady Alustriel who nodded her head, and she pulled back her hood. Hoping that her eyes which were so much like her sire's would not be seen through the spell Elminister put on them. Everyone at the table gasped except Drizzt who just looked a bit perplexed. Avirina smiled suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the stares she was receiving, especially from her grandfather, Bruenor who she hadn't gotten a chance to meet for he had died before she'd been born.

"Ye brought a dark elf to my table?" asked Bruenor

Drizzt's scowl stopped him from asking any other questions and causing a stir.

"I am pretty sure that Lady Alustriel has a perfectly valid reason for bringing her to Mithril Hall." The dark elf looked at Alustriel, who nodded.

"In fact I have, but for only one of the group I fear" said Alustriel she looked at Drizzt "I would like to see you after dinner if you don't mind. Avirina has a lot to discuss with you"

Drizzt nodded, he somehow knew this was about him. Had sensed it when the great Lady and Avirina had entered the room.

"Very well, we shall talk. But first we eat"


End file.
